


build 'em up; break 'em down

by lildouglas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Discipline, Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Punishment, Torture, too many orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildouglas/pseuds/lildouglas
Summary: Jesse likes to pull stupid pranks and be a smartass.Black watch has a funny way of making him pay for it.





	build 'em up; break 'em down

**Author's Note:**

> warning: if anything non-con triggers you, please don’t read!!! 
> 
> Also, Jesse is not underage!!

McCree doesn’t have to look to know that Genji had snuck up behind him - despite being a ninja, Jesse can notice the familiar patter of his feet from a mile away. He tapped the cigarette against the ground. “What do ya want?” he asked, rubbing it until it was put out. 

 

“They’re gonna be able to smell it,” Genji replied. “They always can.” 

 

McCree dropped his hat on top of his head. “Do I look like I give a rat’s ass?”

 

Genji snickered, which earned a glare from McCree. He didn’t ask, simply followed.

 

This was routine. McCree has been a part of Blackwatch for almost a year now, and Gabe has still failed to tame him. If he put his mind to it, he probably gotten his act together a long time ago. Gabriel just didn’t mind when he acted up - especially since it was Jack who suffered everytime. That was until it escalated into something so much more. McCree started slacking big time during training, and he became so much more reckless. He pokes fights at the other members. Now, he’s at his wit’s end. 

 

Almost every week, Genji brings in McCree to Jack’s office. Everytime, Jack gives out some “punishment,” which is usually toilet duty or something stupid like that. Jesse always pushes it unto someone else. 

 

This time, when Genji opens the door, Gabriel is here for once. McCree grinned. “How you doin’?” 

 

“I’d wipe that grin off your face if I were you,” Jack snarled. McCree actually laughed in his face.

 

“Or what?” McCree challenged. He locked eye contact with Jack. Jack didn’t back down. Neither did McCree.

 

Without looking away, Jack snapped his fingers. Getting the signal, Genji gently closed the door. “Sit down, Jesse. We need to have a talk.” Something glossed over Jack’s eyes. Solemn? Pity? McCree couldn’t read him. “I wasn’t sure how to go about punishing you. You’re the only one we’ve really had a problem with. And considering your background…”

 

“So?” he growled, on edge. “What about it?”

 

“We wanted to take precaution. To make sure you didn’t snap,” Jack explained. “Maybe this isn’t the most effective way to go about this, but… We’re at our wit’s end. You’ve been given way too many chances.” "You have two choices here. My way, the easy way, or your way, the hard way." "Try me, bitch," McCree snarled. "Show me what you got." 

 

“Put him on the table,” Gabriel ordered, and Genji complied. He grabbed ahold of McCree’s elbow and yanked.

 

“I can get up myself,” McCree said, standing on his own. Genji pushed him in retaliation. McCree’s back bumped into a table. McCree has been in this disciplinary room a thousand times, but he’s never seen this part. 

 

“You like it? Designed it myself,” Jack said. “Hopefully I won’t have to use it so often.” 

 

It resembled a hospital room. The gray colored walls unsettled Jesse in a way he can’t explain. Medical tools were scattered all over the counters. “Go ahead! You think I’m scared?”

 

Genji pressed himself against the wall with a very amused look on his face. “You’re not, but maybe you should be.”

 

“Genji,” Gabriel warned. “The purpose of this is not to scare him.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Then what is the point?” McCree asked. Jack locked his feet against the table. The table bent to where McCree was sitting up. His arms were tied behind him. 

 

“The point,” Jack emphasized, tugging particularly hard on a strap around his stomach, “is to make you feel regret for every rule you’ve broken.” He turned to Genji. “Get me my box.” 

 

Genji dropped a large black box on the operation table. Next, Genji came close to McCree. He plucked his hat off his head. McCree spit in his face. “Play nice,” Genji warned. “Or else.”

 

Jesse smirked. “Whatever you throw at me isn’t going to be more than a tickle,” he cackled. “I’ve experienced  _ real  _ torture. I’ve been sliced up so many more times than I count.”

 

Jack stopped rummaging through his box. “You think we’re going to cut you up?”

 

McCree blinked. “Yeah?” His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Isn’t this a torture chamber?”

 

“Hmm, I guess you could call it that,” Jack mused. “But, no, we wouldn’t hurt you like  _ that.” _

 

“But you would hurt me…” McCree trailed off. “What exactly are you planning?”

 

Jack shuckled. “Genji, the blindfold.”

 

…

 

The room was silent for the next few minutes. McCree sat, terribly bored. “Would you hurry--” He was cut off instantly by a foreign object shoved into his mouth. He could feel a strap go across his head.

 

“Shut up,” Genji growled. 

 

Next, there was hands on his waistband of his shorts. Cold hands tugged it down to his knees. There was a ‘pop’ of a bottle opening, and then a cold liquid was poured on his dick. 

 

McCree gagged around the gag in his mouth. “Are you gonna castrate me?” Surely not. He wouldn’t. 

 

“No, no,” Jack said. McCree was astonished that he could tell what he was saying. “I promise, this isn’t going to hurt.” There was a shuffling. “Well, for now, anyways.”

 

Something tight wrapped around his cock in a split second. McCree’s lips parted in surprise, and some saliva slipped out of his mouth. The tightness lifted off of his cock, and then slid back down. Whatever it was, it didn’t feel human. Not that Jesse would know. “What the… hell?”

 

McCree’s cock continued to be jacked, and he didn’t understand how the hell this is supposed to be torture. The sensation of the tightness on him felt so unbelievably good. After a while of pumping, Jesse curled his toes. “Stop,” Gabriel ordered, and the movement stopped. 

 

Jesse sunk against the table. His chest hitched. A few seconds passed before the machine was put back on him. His toes started curling again, and his back arched off the table. 

 

McCree mumbled something no one could hear. The gag was slipped out of his mouth. “What’d you say, McCree?” Jack asked kindly.

 

“What are you doing?” McCree asked. “God…”

 

“This is your punishment,” he answered simply. 

 

McCree came close again, and the machine was again ripped off of him. “God!”

 

“You’re already begging?” Genji purred. “I thought you would’ve lasted longer.” This time, a tongue licked up the side of his cock. So sensitive to the touch, Jesse buckled. 

 

“No,” he drawled. “I ain’t begging.” 

 

The tongue disappeared. Instead, a ring was slid to the base of his cock. After that, a vibrating fleshlight engulfed him. Not only was it quickly being pumped on and off his penis, but the vibrations left him shaking. 

 

He gritted his teeth to keep in a large cry. He sucked in a deep breath as he chased after his orgasm, but the vibrations were ripped away from him. He moaned. “Okay, fine, fine,” Jesse confessed. “Please. God, this  _ hurts.”  _

 

“It hurts? You want me to stop?” Jack asked, fingers lightly tracing his neck. McCree nodded wimply. “Well, I wanted you to behave, but I guess we don’t get what we want.” 

 

Jack untied the blindfold. Jesse looked down at himself and the pitiful state he was in. His cock was an angry shade of red, and his legs were shaking. Genji had a fleshlight in his hand and an evil look on his face. Gabriel was on the wall, looking indifferent to this whole situation. 

 

“Maybe I should just leave you here for a bit,” Jack hummed, lightly touching his tip. 

 

“No!” McCree called out. “Please, please. Please!”

 

“Please what?”

 

A rosy shade of red dusted his cheeks. “You’re… really going to make me--” The vibrations pressed against the base of his cock. “Please, let me come!”

 

“Oh, is that all?” Jack asked. “Genji, go ahead.” Genji pressed the fleshlight until his entire cock was covered. McCree bit his lip, but the sensations were too strong. He twisted his head to try and cover his mouth, but it was no use. Gabriel grabbed ahold of his face and moved it forwards. 

 

Finally, McCree was able to let go, but as soon as he did, Genji ripped it off of his cock. The cry escaped his lips this time; he gave up trying to keep it in. The empty waves rolled over, and he gained no pleasure. Tears formed at his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” he managed weakly. All he wanted to was go home and jerk off. Even then, the thought of touching his tortured penis made his stomach hurt. “Please, I’m sorry. I’ll behave better. I promise.”

 

“Awh, that’s nice for a chance,” Jack mused. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

 

“...What?” Confused, Jesse watched as the lube was squirted on Jack’s gloved fingers. His finger traced his hole, taking its time to intrude. Jesse yelped, thrithing against the table. “I’m sorry! I regret disobeying you! Just, please, stop…!”

 

“Oh, no, Jesse, you don’t understand,” Gabriel tsked. “You’re in  _ big  _ trouble. If we let you go now, nothing will change.”

 

“It will! I promise I’ll be better. I really will!” 

 

Jack continued to stretch him out as he continued to beg. “Please, Reyes--”

 

“Lift him up,” he ordered, and Genji filled his vision. He was lifted up off the table, his legs being pulled against the restraints. “Okay, set him down.” Jesse was dropped, and as soon as he was, a large dildo filled his ass. He cried out at the sudden fulfillment. “Put the fleshlight back on him.”

 

The vibrations returned, and Jesse was shaking. “Turn it on,” Jack ordered, confusing Jesse.

 

“It’s already--” Jesse groaned. The dildo in his ass started vibrating and twisting, causing him to lose his train of thought. “Please, please, please.” His chanting never stopped. He carried on; Gabriel upped the vibrations. 

 

It wasn’t long before he came, and this time it wasn’t ripped away from him. It felt so nice for him to ride through it. That was, until, the vibrations didn’t stop. The fleshlight still on his cock, the dildo in his ass… It was all too much. He had already came. Oversensitive, he started to cry. 

 

“Oh, Jesse,” Genji snickered. “God, you look so pitiful.”

 

The insult only made him whimper more. “Gen… Genji, ple...please, you, I, can’t do this, god, I’m, I, can’t… make it stop,” he stammered. 

 

“You haven’t learned your lesson yet,” Jack tutted, and Jesse sobbed.

 

“I have. I have. I promise I’ll be good,” he promised.

 

Jack processed it. “Gabriel? What do you think?”

 

Gabriel, who was pressed against the wall, crossed his arms and stared indifferently at the mess that is McCree. While looking at the crying McCree, whose legs were quivering so hard, his body convulsing, he remained to look bored. “I’m hungry, honestly.”

 

Jesse’s heart sank. “Gabriel, please--”

 

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Jack said. McCree perked up.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chorused, as Jack stood up from his side chair. 

 

Jack slipped on his jacket. “Food sounds nice.”

 

His misunderstanding finally set in. Jesse sank against the table, openly crying now. He sounded like he was choking. “Genji, watch him while we’re gone. We’ll bring you back something,” Jack ordered. “Oh, and so you don’t get tempted…” He walked back to McCree, shoved the small dildo gag into his mouth, and left. “McCree, you want us to get you anything?”

 

He cried against the gag. Jack snickered. “Oh  _ right _ ,” he said, as if he forgot. 

 

Jack and Gabriel leave with a loud slam of the door. 

 

_ Why would you leave me with him?  _ Jesse thinks. 

 

“You’ll be good, right?” McCree sobbed, shaking as another orgasm was ripped from him. “Oh. Of course you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm v new at writing this kind of thing!! i hope u enjoyed! if u did, leave a kudo and comment, please! 
> 
> also if anyone actually enjoyed this, please say so, and i'll work on an update as soon as i can!


End file.
